


Let’s Get Lost In The Stars

by SweetReturn



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Piercings, Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetReturn/pseuds/SweetReturn
Summary: Emery is 18 and ready to find her 100% match. Turns out it’s her brothers best friend.





	1. Chapter One

_ Prompt: A universe where starting at 18, when you touch someone, you see how compatible the two of you are. Only one person can be your 100% match. _

_ (All characters are mine) _

"Emery! Get up! You've gotta get to school."

I get out of bed and get ready for the day, remembering that today is the day I get my percentages. They show up above the person when you touch them. 

I'm kinda nervous. But like the kind of nerves you get on before getting on a rollercoaster. Not the 'I'm about to throw up as soon as I see the first one kind. Thankfully. That would not be a fun start to my birthday. 

After eating a quick breakfast and brushing my teeth, I head out to my moms car. She's playing music and dancing around in her seat. God she's more of a child than I am. 

I roll my eyes and get in, completely ignoring her. She drops me off at school and heads off to work. I'm going to be honest with you. I have absolutely no clue what she does for a living. I know she does a lot of conference calls but that's all. 

I head into school and walk into the morning announcements room. I 'accidentally' bump into some people along the way and none of them are really compatible with me. Nothing above a 15%. It's kind of disappointing but I'm not surprised. I'm not really a big fan of some of the kids here and I don't know what I'd do if they were my soulmate.

I do the announcements for the day and head to my classes. The day goes as normal. I don't find my soulmate but I'm not really complaining. I don't want to be stuck with any of these people for life. So I'm all cool. 

I walk home and see my brothers car in the driveway. I go inside and see he has a friend over. My brother is only two years older than me. "Hey Cam. Dillon." I say to my brother and his friend in that order. 

"Hey." Dillon says. My brother gives no response.

"What? No happy eighteenth birthday?"

"Oh shit. Today's your percentage day isn't it? Don't touch Dillon. Or any of my friends for that matter. I don't need my sister being any of their soulmates." My brother says, obviously no concern for my feelings, but I'm used to that.

I roll my eyes and go to my room.

*4 Days Later*

The next few days pass like normal and I start to get kind of disappointed that I haven't found my soulmate yet. A ton of people in my town end up finding them within the first day or two. My mom was already dating my dad when they found out they were soulmates. I did my best to bump into everybody I could with the hopes of somebody being my soulmate.

I walk out of my room to go grab a snack and trip over a dog toy that's sitting in the middle of the hallway. I groan, tossing the dog toy aside and staying on the ground for a bit, trying to find the motivation to get up. I notice Dillon and Cam coming down the hallway but don't pay them any attention. There's room for them to go around so I don't move. 

I pull out my phone, leaning against the wall as Cam walks around me, kicking my ankle as he goes. I flip him off before realizing that Dillon is standing right next to me. I look up as he holds his hand out to me to help me up. I grab his hand and he pulls me up. As soon as I'm fully standing, we both freeze, not letting go of each other's hand. 

I'm staring above his head and I can only imagine he's doing the same to me. I stand there in awe at the number that feels like it smacked me in the face. A big, green, 100%. 

"Holy shit." He mutters, still not dropping my hand.

"Ditto." I say, letting go of his hand and pulling out my phone. I open the notes app and hand it to him to fill out his phone number.

As he types it in, he mumbles something softly to me. "We can't tell this to Camden yet. I have no clue how he'd react."

I nod, pocketing my phone once he hands it back to me. I watch as he smiles and touches my shoulder.

"Sorry. Just needed to see it one more time."

"I'm telling Sierra. She's practically my sister. But yeah. No telling my brother. Or anyone else. We need to figure this out first."

He heads over to the living room where Cam is setting up a game for them to play. I slowly make my way back to my room, calling Sierra as soon as I get there. 

"You'll never guess what just happened."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far!

"Sierra. You'll never guess what just happened."

"What? Someone die? You finally got that kitten you wanted?"

"No. I found my soulmate. And you're not gonna believe who it is."

"Who????" She yells, obvious excitement in her voice,

"It's Dillon. Camden's friend Dillon. The one he told me never to touch so we didn't end up being soulmates."

"Fuuuuuck. What're you going to do?"

"He gave me his number so I guess I'm going to text him and hope Cam doesn't find out until me and him figure out what we're going to do about it."

"Well go get your man." She says before hanging up, leaving me to think about what I'm going to do about this.

As I think, my phone buzzes in my pocket. I got a text.

555-1398- Hey Em. It's Dillon. I got your number off Cams phone while he was taking a shit. Thought I'd text you in case you haven't put my number in your contacts yet.

I still haven't decided how I really feel about him being my soulmate but I respond back anyway.

Me- Thanks Dill.

Dillon- Is that your nickname for me? Cause it sounds like you're calling me a pickle.

Me- I guess so. So. We've gotta figure out what we're going to do about this. Cause eventually Cam's going to find out and I'd rather him find out on our term than him accidentally find out and get super pissed off.

Dill Pickle- We could sit him down today and get it over with. If we do that, we have to be prepared for him to not be happy though.

Me- As long as you're okay with the risk that he tries to kick you out of the house.

Dill Pickle- I'm your soulmate. He tries to kick me out and I just go to your room.

Me- Don't get cocky. So. We're telling him today?

Dill Pickle- Let's do this. We're in the basement right now. Just come on down when you're ready.

I sit for a few minutes and head downstairs to the basement. "Hey Camden. Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"No? Dillon is here and I'm not letting you ruin the day."

"That's kind of what I want to talk to you about." I say, nudging Dillon with my knee, trying to get him to join the conversation.

He looks up at me cluelessly, then looks back at the TV where he's playing Smash Bro's with Cam.

"Cam. I found my soulmate." I say after unplugging the switch.

"Congrats dude. I really don't care. Plug the damn switch back in."

"It's Dillon."

"The fuck did you just say?" He says before turning to him. "Do you hear this bullshit she's rambling about? Like you two could ever be soulmates."

He stands and walks next to me, putting an arm around me. "It's true. We're a 100% match."

I push his arm off me, muttering to him. "Don't push it."

He laughs softly, looking to Cam.

"I thought I told you not to touch him! How could you do this to me? Dillon's my best friend! I can't have him date my sister!" He yells before turning to Dillon. "And you? There's no way you want to date someone like her! Like god! There's so many better girls out there! And God knows that you don't want to date a junior. Think of the hot college girls!"

"I'll let you two work this out. Text me later. Tell me how this goes. I'll see you later. Camden. Don't let this ruin your friendship. I'm not going to be hated even more for the rest of my life."

I go back up to my room, thinking about how the conversation could be going downstairs. I then decided to watch Netflix to try and get my mind off things. About half an hour later Cam texts me.

Cam- Fine. You're soulmates. And I accept the fact that you can't change that. But if you two are gonna date, there's gonna have to be some ground rules.

Me- Okay? I don't even know if we're going to date anytime soon but whatever. What are these ground rules?

Cam- First, no fucking in the house while I live here. Better yet, no fucking in any house or building that I reside in at the time. Second, I don't care if it doesn't work out between the two of you. Unless he hurts you or cheats on you, me and him are staying friends. If he does hurt you, that's a whole nother story. Tell me so I can kick his ass.

Me- First, ew. I'd rather not think of that right now. I don't see it happening any time soon. But, then again, I don't see you moving out of the basement any time soon.

Me- Second. Aww. You do care about me.

Cam- Can it. And I'm not done with the ground rules.

Cam- Number three. I don't want to hear anything about your sex life, you hear me? That one goes for both of you and he already knows about that. Fourth and final. For now at least. In the end. You're still my sister. And he's still my friend. I'm probably never going to be very thrilled with you two being together much less being soulmates. But, I'll get used to it eventually. For now, no extreme pda. Please and thank you. I don't need to see anybody pin my sister against a wall. Especially someone I've known since fifth grade. No hickeys. No making out on common grounds. (Living room, anything in the basement, kitchen, all that jazz.) You understand me child?

Me- Jesus Cam. We just found out we're soulmates a few hours ago. It's not like we're married and trying for kids. But whatever. I get it. Except for the hickeys. That's not entirely my responsibility. Most of it is the dudes doing.

Me- Anyway. Along with me following your rules, you have to follow one rule of mine. You can't, in any way, try and butt in or end whatever we have between us. We're soulmates and things are bound to happen so you can't blame us. But don't worry. I don't see us moving super fast.

Someone knocks on my door and I look up. "Yes?"

"It's Dillon and Cam. Open up."

I walk over to the door. "Can I help you two?"

"I've got to stop in to work quickly. Probably won't be over an hour, hour and a half. Dillon wanted to get to know you or some shit. I don't know why. You're not that interesting. But whatever. You know the rules. No fucking. No hickeys."

"Cam. Get the fuck out."

As I say that, Dillon looks up at him. "Can't make any promises bro. You know I've been waiting three years to meet my soulmate. I'm not holding back."

"Dude ew. I don't wanna think about my sister like that. That's disgusting." He says with a groan before leaving my room.

Dillon laughs then sits on my bed. "Let's get to know each other. Cause all I know about you is the stuff that Cam's complained about. How about a game of twenty questions? I feel that's a pretty efficient way of getting to know each other."

"Why not. I'll start. Are you still a virgin?"

"No. You?"

"Yep. Ever done oral?"

"Yep. You?"

"Given to both genders. Never received. However I have been told I'm really good at it."

"Dude what the fuck."

"Just telling the truth." I say with a laugh, sitting down on the bed next to him. "How old were you when you lost it? And have you ever taken anyone's virginity?"

"I was 16. Wanted to be prepared for when I met my soulmate. And for the second part of that question, yes. Couple times. But I swear I'm not a whore. I thought my soulmate was dead or something."

"Wasn't accusing you of being one. Your turn for a question."

"How many people have you dated? You're obviously not 100% straight seeing you've given oral to both genders."

"I haven't dated anybody. Just really good at oral. And picking dare in Truth or Dare. I've gotten pretty good over the years. Or so I've been told."

"I'll have to be the judge of that later."

I roll my eyes, making a fake gagging noise. "You ever been with any men?"

"Once. Wasn't bad. Wasn't great either."

"You take it up the ass? Or you not into that."

"I did both. Guy was a twink though so I mainly topped. I've got much more experience with the ladies though. So, I'll make sure you get a good first time."

I shove him, laughing softly. "Don't get your hopes up. Nothing is happening anytime soon."

"You never know."

"I'm pretty sure I know. Anyways, it's your turn to ask a question."

"You've had an orgasm right? I mean, you're eighteen. There's no way you haven't."

"Nope. Never. Always being dared to give people orgasms. Never had one though."

"You've never even masturbated? I'll have to change that eventually. Hopefully sooner then later."

"Nope. You heard Cam's rules. No fucking in the house."

"Who said it'd be here?" He says with a smirk. "Can I kiss you?"

"What?" I say, sitting up from the pillows I've been leaning against.

"Can I kiss you? I mean, you're my soulmate. I've been waiting for this day since I was a kid. And the fact that it took me three years to find out who it was? I honestly thought that I had no soulmate."

I just sit there, no clue what to say. I'm staring at him, watching him wait for my answer.

"How about this." He says, leaning towards me. "Stop me when it gets too much."

I freeze as our lips make contact but then slowly relax into the kiss. One of his hands grabs my chin and the other my shoulder. I hold both of his wrists, hesitant to let this continue. I decide that I'm going to let this go on and see how far he'll try to go.

He moves his hand from my chin to the back of my neck. He pulls away and looks up at me, trying to gauge my reaction. He grabs my wrists and gently moves my arm, putting one around to his back and moving the other so my hand is against his chest.

I decide to make somewhat of a bold move and grab his shirt in my hand, going into kiss him again.


End file.
